1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a control knob, particularly a control knob with a multi-color indicator which varies in color by way of a multi-color LED which varies in color in accordance with the electrical signal level being controlled by the control knob. The electrical signal level is typically used to control an audio output, but other outputs can be likewise controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the use of control knobs to vary a signal, particularly an electrical signal which is used to control an audio output, is well known. However, as the number of control knobs on a control panel increases, and as faster and more intuitive responses are required from the human operator for many applications, the human operator may have difficulties in fully comprehending and processing the various control levels and the changes which may need to be made.